


Three Untitled Gift Ficlets

by Xochiquetzl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, M/M, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 22:12:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12351585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xochiquetzl/pseuds/Xochiquetzl
Summary: Based on Tumblr prompts.  For Snuffles-Groovy-Doghouse.snuffles-groovy-doghouse asked:Either pick one of the three or all three :D ♠ snupin ♔ snack ♚ Minerva/Sirius Make my dreams come tru





	Three Untitled Gift Ficlets

♠: One character adjusting the other’s jewelry/neck tie/ etc.

Severus glanced up from the essays he was marking. Remus was heading across their shared rooms towards the door. “Stop.”

Remus paused, tilting his head. 

Severus stood and walked over to him, his shoes clicking on the cold stone floor. “Your tie is askew.” He reached over and very gently adjusted it, then looked up into Remus’ soft eyes. “I can’t very well have you going out like that.”

“No,” Remus said, his voice quiet and gentle. “Of course not.”

* * *

♔ : Finding the other wearing their clothes

Severus walked into Sirius’ room with a cup of tea to find Sirius pirouetting in front of a long, oval full-length mirror… in his clothes. He raised an eyebrow.

“Do you think it suits me?” Sirius asked.

“No,” Severus replied, unhesitating. 

Sirius threw back his head and laughed. “I like it. I look mysterious.”

“You look like a hippy.”

“And you don’t?”

“No. It’s the hair that does it.” 

Sirius turned back to the mirror and considered his reflection again. He tried pulling his hair back and smiled. “You should try my leather jacket. I think it’d look good on you.”

Severus considered this for a moment, then smiled.

* * *

♚: Head scratches

Minerva trotted across the floor on all fours, stretched, and then jumped onto the dog bed. She looked up at the large black dog and did her best to raise an eyebrow at him. Sadly, cat faces didn’t work that way, but she trusted that she’d gotten her point across when Sirius tilted his head at her and whined. 

She kneaded her paws on the bed, as if to say, What, you want this?

It was only a game—his animagus form was large enough to forcibly eject her if he wanted—but he simply put his head down on his front paws, whined again, and gave her the sad dog eyes. It was so pitiful that she transformed back into her human form, sitting on a dog bed and laughing, and leaned over to scritch his head. 

He crept closer and laid his head on her lap, eyes closing in bliss.


End file.
